1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sealable container and to methods for producing and using the same. More specifically, the invention relates to a sealable container where the container has a sealing system integrated with an evacuation system that allows a user to remove air from the body of the container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The advent of bulk purchasing of food products and the trend toward reducing waste has prompted more and more consumers to employ sealable and airtight containers to store food products. The food products include for example meats, vegetables, snacks, sandwiches, leftovers, and the like, which require periodic and somewhat frequent consumer access. Typical sealable and reclosable containers, such as those commercially known as ZIPLOC.RTM. or GLAD-LOCK.RTM. bags, generally include airtight sealing systems which extend along the entire length of the container opening. The airtight sealing system usually has oppositely disposed seams that are interlocked by properly aligning the seams and joining the seams together along the entire length of the container opening. Thus, the products stored in the container can be easily removed and re-stored via the sealable opening.
Unfortunately, air can become trapped in the container upon initial sealing or re-sealing. The freshness and quality of the product stored within the sealable container is to a large measure dependent upon the container being substantially free of air. Thus, to preserve the contents of the container in a fresh state, without loss of flavor and texture, it is often desirable to evacuate or vacuum seal the container. Unfortunately, most sealable containers fail to provide a means for consumers to evacuate air from the body of the containers. In most cases, the consumer must try to squeeze the air from the container while simultaneously trying to seal the opening. With dry or granular goods some air may be removed, however, the volume of air removed is generally inadequate. Moreover, with wet items or liquids, removal of air by squeezing is very difficult. Consequently, a need exists for a sealable container that overcomes the foregoing drawbacks.